Who Kissed Her? Reloaded, Again
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: 2nd alt. of original: Minerva corners her mystery man in the Astronomy Tower. When Rolanda Hooch observes Minerva exiting her chambers with a silly smile on her face, the school learns that she has a mystery man. What alters her good mood? MMAD, oneshot.


**Who Kissed Her?**

**This is not a sequel to the original, but merely an alternate ending. This is the last of the three versions, but you don't need to read any one of them to understand the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Minerva McGonagall stood before her class when the Stealth Sensing Spell in her private quarters went off. She frowned, "I shall be back. No one move."

Leaving her class bewildered, Minerva swept from her classroom, drawing her wand. She reached the portrait guarding her chambers and asked, "Who did you let in?"

"No one," the portrait said, confused.

Minerva frowned again and gave the password. She entered and was surprised to find Albus Dumbledore standing by her fire. She asked, "Albus? What are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth before closing it again. He looked into her eyes and opened his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. He closed his eyes, sighed, and walked over to her. Minerva was absolutely puzzled; she had never known Albus to be so speechless. He was now standing in front of her, and she stared up at him with puzzled eyes.

Then, quite suddenly, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Minerva was positively shocked. She had loved her employer since she her seventh year as his student, and she was positive then that it wasn't some silly schoolgirl crush. She had never imagined in her wildest dreams that he would feel the same – she would always be his former student, a child compared to him. But here he was, _kissing _her.

Albus took Minerva's stunned silence as rejection and rushed to leave her chambers through her fire. He felt stupid and heartbroken. _Why did I do that? _he thought to himself. He had probably destroyed their friendship in one action, and she was probably disgusted with him. He would always be her teacher and mentor, a father figure...until now, of course. There was no probable way he was still a father figure to her; he had ruined that. He entered his office and collapsed into one of the chairs, his face in his hands. What would she think of him now?

Minerva slowly backed out of her quarters, not bothering to turn around. She still wore the same shocked expression as she thought about what had just happened. She stepped backwards over the threshold of her chambers and closed the portrait door behind her. She finally turned around and leant absentmindedly against the portrait, earning some complaints from its occupant that she ignored. She vaguely touched her fingers to her lips for a few seconds before smiling against her the tips.

Minerva's eyes had been averted to the floor, and so she looked up to see Rolanda Hooch staring at her with a rather unflattering shocked expression. Rolanda exclaimed, "What the _bloody hell_ was _that_?"

Minerva shook her head, unable to speak. Rolanda persisted, "Did someone just kiss you?" Minerva nodded, and Rolanda gasped, "Ooh, who?"

Minerva shook her head again; she wasn't going to tell anyone. She started walking back to her classroom, but Rolanda followed her, "Now, Minerva; _who was that_?"

The Transfiguration professor didn't answer, and just entered her classroom, closing the door behind her, blocking out Rolanda. But the flying instructor wasn't giving up. She opened the door and followed Minerva in, "Minerva, as your best friend, I believe I have the right to know the answer to my question. Who the hell was in your private chambers?"

Minerva ignored her and began to teach the class again. Some students glanced at Rolanda from time to time, until she finally sighed and threw up her hands, "If you won't tell me who was in there, I'm getting Aurora and Septima in here. I would call Pomona and Poppy, but Pomona's got a class in the greenhouses right now and Poppy won't leave that Hospital Wing of hers. You know what, I'll just tell Poppy in case. Pomona too," she added as an afterthought.

She waved her wand and four hawk Patronuses burst from the end of her wand and flew off to Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Pomona Sprout, and Poppy Pomfrey. Minerva glared at Rolanda and returned to teaching.

Meanwhile, four women had just received a Patronus message. Pomona's class stared as the hawk spoke in Rolanda' voice, "_Big news, some bloke kissed Minerva, but she won't tell me who it was. I'm currently in her classroom, trying to get the information out of her._" Pomona gaped, and the students who knew that their Professor McGonagall's first name was Minerva were mimicking her, not believing that someone would kiss such a stiff person.

Pomona whined uncharacteristically, "Ugh! I want to know who!"

Poppy hesitantly gazed around her empty Hospital Wing before sighing in defeat and hurrying out the door to Minerva's classroom. Aurora and Septima left the staffroom without hesitation, arriving at Minerva's classroom first. Poppy arrived shortly afterwards. Rolanda smiled at her, "Poppy, so glad you could make it."

Septima walked straight up to Minerva's desk, behind which she was now sitting, and demanded, "Minerva McGonagall, you better spill the beans right now if you know what's good for you!"

Minerva ignored her, thinking again about what happened. All four women watching Minerva frowned at the sudden horrified look that crossed her face. Poppy asked, "Minerva, what's wrong?"

Minerva shot a glance at her class, all of who were listening attentively. They all looked down at their work, and all four women were now in front of her desk. She whispered miserably, "He thinks I rejected him."

"Did you?" Aurora asked. Minerva shook her head.

Septima pointed her wand at the door and muttered something inaudible. After a minute or two, the door flew open and her Pensieve flew through the door. She and Albus were the only two with one in the school. It landed on Minerva's desk and Septima instructed to Rolanda, "Put your memory of the event in here."

Rolanda excitedly pointed her wand to her temple and slowly pulled it away, a silvery wisp of smoke on the tip now. She put the memory in the Pensieve and Aurora grinned, "I know a spell to make it so the whole room can see!"

Rolanda, Septima, and Aurora were grinning evilly while Poppy eyed her friend, concerned. Minerva said quietly, "I don't want my students to be aware of my personal life. Anyway, how long were you standing there, Rolanda?"

"I passed by in time to see you backing out of your rooms," Rolanda answered.

"He already left," Minerva mumbled miserably.

"So? You're students might be interested in seeing you act like a teenage girl," Rolanda grinned. The students listening – all of them – didn't believe a word of that.

"Minerva McGonagall, act like a teenage girl? I don't believe it," Poppy shook her head, voicing the students' thoughts

"Minerva, either you tell us who it was that kissed you," at this point, the students' jaws dropped, "or we show your students Rolanda's memory," Aurora threatened.

Glaring, Minerva pulled a piece of parchment to her and dipped her quill in ink. She quickly wrote Albus's name on the parchment and shoved it into Aurora's hands. Aurora took it and read it greedily. As soon as she read it, she started jumping up and down and squealing giddily. Rolanda snatched it from her hands and read it with the same reaction. It was passed around to the other two present, and Septima had the same reaction as the other two.

Poppy simply smiled at Minerva, "I told you so." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Oo, Poppy!" Rolanda squealed, hopping over to the mediwitch. "Do you remember our seventh year? Our dearest Head Girl had a few choice words to say about this particular man."

"I remember," Poppy grinned.

Rolanda mock-swooned and mimicked Minerva's voice and Scottish accent (Rolanda was English), "'Oh, Rolanda, you stupid Slytherin, I don't _just_ fancy him; I love him.'"

"Wow, you quoted her perfectly," Poppy blinked.

"I try," Rolanda shrugged. "It's good for blackmail."

As Poppy eyed her friend wearily, Minerva stood determinedly and walked out the classroom door, leaving confused staff and stunned students in her wake. She didn't stop until she reached the Headmaster's office, where she paused momentarily to give it the password. Upon stepping on the stairs, she didn't wait for them to take her up, opting to hurry up the moving steps.

When she reached the door, she reasoned that he wouldn't let her in because he wouldn't want to face anyone at the moment, so she simply knocked once to let him know someone was coming in before pushing open the door. However, when she opened the door she ended up frowning at an empty office.

Dilys Derwent spoke up, "He went to the Astronomy Tower."

Minerva looked up at the portrait to see the old Headmistress smiling slightly at her. Blinking in surprise, Minerva nodded and turned to leave. The walk to the Astronomy Tower seemed unbearably long and Minerva wished that there was a way to make it shorter. But she eventually arrived, took a deep breath, and walked up the steps two at a time.

As she drew closer to the top, Minerva slowed and let her eyes sweep the tower. The man she searched for stood with his back to her, his hands clutching the railing and his gaze towards the forest. Slowly, quietly, Minerva walked towards Albus until she stood directly behind him. What would she say to him? Mentally sighing, Minerva walked so she stood next to him. Through her peripheral vision she saw Albus do a double-take as he looked to see who was beside him. A small smile made its way onto her lips, "Hello, Albus."

"Hello, Minerva…," he responded. She caught a hint of nervousness in his voice as he spoke, and she assumed that he was worried about what she would say.

Turning to face him, she noticed that most of his body was facing hers, only half still facing the view. She turned her whole body to face him, and he did the same. He remained completely still as she stared into his eyes. As she did so she noticed a flicker of surprise when she reached up to caress his cheek and murmur, "You know, Albus; usually, when you kiss a woman for the first time, you stick around to see her reaction. That's normally after she gets over her surprise, though, not before." Minerva now saw confusion dancing in his eyes and smiled.

She stopped caressing his cheek, cupping it in her hand and bringing his face closer to her own. Albus unconsciously licked his lips in anticipation and Minerva smiled once more before she kissed him – hard. This time, she was going to make sure he wasn't uncertain about her feelings for him.

**This one is my personal favorite of the three :).**


End file.
